What Could Go Wrong?
by MirrorImage003
Summary: Set in modern day. Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are all best friends. Now graduated from college and becoming adults, they go through the confusing and dramatic experience of love and life, but it seems like everyone is with the wrong person! At Zuko and Mai's wedding, what could possibly go wrong? Zutara. Other couples to be shown.
1. Chapter 1: Friendship Before Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of this story.

Hey! Well this story is a result of my boredom and brilliance. ;)

**Before you start reading:**

**This story is set in modern day.**

**Katara is 21, Zuko is 23.**

**Azula is not evil in this fic. She is just independent and blunt. Besides, I like her better as an irritating, but loyal sister.**

**Ozai is not evil either, but stern and harsh. You'll find out why eventually...**

**This is a Zutara fic, so if you don't like, then don't read.**

Now that that's over with, you may begin!

* * *

Since childhood, we have been inseperable. We talked together, played together, hung out together, fought together, and even slept together. (Not like that, sickos. You know who you are...) Even to this day, we do everything together. We always have each other's back. Always.

When we first met, it was an instant connection. A friendship before words. He was ten, and I was eight. I had just moved into the new neighborhood and knew no other kids besides Sokka. Being a naturally shy little girl, it took some persuasion from my parents before I finally had enough courage to meet the family across the street. I still remember that frightening walk to his house with Sokka and my parents, clutching my ten year old brother's hand in nervousness. My hair was done in two french braids, and I had on a light blue dress. My favorite one. Giving each other a look of uncertainty, Sokka rang the doorbell and we waited on the porch quietly.

A woman answered us, and I may not have been the most articulate of toddlers, but I knew enough to say that she was very pretty. And she was. She had dark, long hair, golden honey eyes, and a kind smile. I remembered she laughed at my compliment and introduced herself as Mrs. Taiyou. My parents informed her that they were the new neighbors down the street, and she ushered us inside.

I hid behind Dad when I saw the boy and girl inside. They were peering at us curiously from the couch in the living room, undoubtedly wondering what these strangers were doing in their house. The girl was around my age, and her hair was drawn into pigtails. She seemed nice enough. The boy looked older and more intimidating. I hid behind Dad, digging my fingers into his dark jeans and refusing to make eye contact.

A man soon came in to greet us after Mrs. Taiyou called him. He had sharp facial features and ramrod straight posture. His pitch black hair was slicked back and his golden eyes seemed much sharper than his wife's. In other words, he was scary. When his gaze reached me, I shrunk back, using my Dad as a shield from unwanted eyes. Instead of ignoring me though, the man squatted down, hunching his back to see me. He was smiling slightly and held out a hand, saying he was Mr. Taiyou and asking my name. I remember feeling slightly embarrassed for acting so childish, and tentatively inched out from behind my Dad. I stuck out my tiny hand and he shook it with his much larger one. I introduced my name boldly, and Sokka, not wanting to be outdone by his younger sister, quickly stated his name as well.

The rest of the meeting is a blur, but I distinctly recall Sokka and I being left alone with the other siblings as our parents went to talk in the dining room. Twenty minutes later, the four of us were playing together as if we had known one another our whole life. As children, looks, social status, race, or gender is forgotten in the excitement of gaining a new friend. I wish it was always like that, free of bias or judgement.

Needless to say, our group of four was tightly bonded from the beginning. When I had first met the Taiyou siblings, I had thought Zuko was the more intimidating of the two, but as I got to know them better, it proved as the opposite. Azula was bold, intelligent, and unafraid to speak her mind. Zuko though was awkward, shy, and slightly impulsive.

As kids, we were content. Years passed and we continued to grow closer and closer. The siblings even introduced us to their other friends, Mai and Ty Lee. They were included within our posse and we became the "Terrible Six," as our parents deemed us. Elementary was easy, simple, and fun. We wreaked havoc on our families, and created all sorts of trouble at school, which we attended together. Azula, Ty Lee, and I were technically supposed to be a grade below my brother, Zuko, and Mai, but after some begging and assessment, our parents bumped us up so we could all be together. We didn't have care in the world.

Middle school came and went. It was full of crushes, awkward phases, and of course the usual mischief. These years is when Zuko and I really began to become close friends. Especially when_ the _incident happened.

I won't delve to far into it, though. No use opening old wounds. To put it short, both of our families lost a loved one in an accident, in which Zuko and I were the only children present. Because we both experienced it, we were the only ones who understood each other's trauma. It was also the accident that gave Zuko his scar. He wouldn't talk to anyone but me for weeks, and even then, I spent days attempting to coax him into letting me into his room. On top of all this, his father went through a drastic change, becoming harsh, detached, and demanding. He wasn't the same man I had introduced myself to all those years ago.

It was a hard year.

Eventually, everyone moved on. I mean, the grief was still there, especially for Zuko and I, but we realized that nothing can change the past. We needed to move ahead. But our posse wasn't the same after it.

High School years were a drag. Our group of five was still best friends and all, but not nearly as close as we used to be. Sokka said they were growing up. Azula said they needed to branch out. Mai said it was getting boring. Ty Lee said everything was changing.

Zuko said he was still the little kid from before. I was too.

I guess that's why we stayed tight when everyone else grew distant. Sokka met Suki in sophmore year when she transferred, and it was 'love at first sight.' Or so he claims. The other girls had their own friends, mostly the popular preps of the school. Zuko and I had each other.

I mean, we all still hung out every week and talked often, but that familiar connection of family had been lost for the most part. I ended up meeting some of the freshman, Aang and Toph, and we all became pretty good friends. Nothing even remotely close to my old group, but it was nice nonetheless. I guess Ty Lee was right, everything changes.

Junior year, Zuko and Mai got together. It was probably the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. It's not that they weren't a cute couple or anything. It was just so weird to see two members of the "Terrible Six" holding hands out of something rather than just friendship. I guess a part of me was also afraid of losing Zuko's friendship, but even after months of their relationship, we stayed as strong as ever.

That year is also the year I 'hooked up' with Aang. I had suspected that he had a crush on me for a while, but I wasn't quite sure whether or not I returned the feelings. Zuko often teased me for dating a lower-classman, but a punch to the arm usually shut him up pretty quickly. The fifteen year old was sweet and kind. He always treated me with respect, and never strayed farther than a quick kiss on the lips. The relationship was safe, secure, comfortable. And after a year of it, I couldn't stand it any longer. We broke up, and I felt guilty for crushing the kid's heart, but I was a Senior now, and that's exactly what he was. A kid.

Although it was somewhat of a nasty breakup, Toph forced him out of his little stage of depression, and withing a month, the two of us were friends once again. It was a bit awkward after what had happened, but there were no longer any hard feelings.

Senior year was a blast. Nothing super significant really happened, and we all just partied and had fun. A little alcohol might have been involved, but nothing too serious. Once we had graduated, our group sort of fell apart. All of us attended seperate colleges. They were all in the same state, and the farthest was Ty Lee who was about two hours away, but it was still a challenge to get together. Once again, the only ones who stayed faithful to the weekly hangouts were Zuko and I.

We met every Friday at the Jasmine Dragon, owned by Zuko's kind Uncle Iroh, and we talked about everything from college classes, to the latest episode of our favorite sitcom. Uncle (he insists I call him that) always let us stay past closing time and we usually helped him clean up the popular tea shop. If we were lucky, we'd catch a movie and some dinner afterwards. Throughout the hardships of college, those were the nights I cherished most.

They were also the nights that caused quite a fight between Mai and Zuko.

Over the next years, she grew more and more jealous of my time spent with her boyfriend. She herself was the second farthest from us, so she rarely got to talk with him besides over the phone. I think she suspected Zuko of cheating on her, which was totally ridiculous since he was probably the most honorable guy I know, and they remained on and off for the next couple of months.

I didn't know anything of their spats until Zuko confided in me one night. He was tired of me being left in the dark and asked my advice, which was pretty ironic considering I was the one she was accusing him of cheating on her with. Unfortunately, I was stumped on how to fix this. He was looking pretty upset those days, and seeing him like this made me upset.

In my second year of college, when I was nineteen, I met a guy named Jet. He was suave, handsome, charming, and totally into me. We started going out, and I found that I really like this guy. He was respectful, like Aang had always been, but at the same time, he was edgy and daring. Me, being the good girl, was inevitably attracted to his 'bad-boy' type. How cliche.

Our relationship also seemed to fix Zuko's problem. Mai saw that I now had a boyfriend and deduced that Zuko and I weren't messing around behind her back. On the downside, the more time I spent with Jet, also meant the less time I spent with Zuko. I could've always just hung out with both of them, I mean, they liked each other just fine, but there was a difference between hanging out with your boyfriend, and hanging out with your best friend. It was just plain wrong to mix those two up.

After graduating college, I got an apartment, which I shared with Toph, and started looking for opportunities to land a job. Eventually I became an office assistant for an insurance agent named Jade. The job actually paid well, too. In my free time, I painted and sketched. Art had always been a kind of journal or diary for me.

Zuko and I hadn't spoken much the past couple of months due to my job, and his as a real estate agent. By the time I turned twenty-one, however, we had gotten back in touch. Everything was looking great. I had a great boyfriend, I was still talking to my best friend, my roomate was fun to be around, and our "Terrible Six" group was actually getting back together. It couldn't have been more perfect.

...That was until I found out how utterly douchey Jet really was.

My 'perfect' boyfriend turned out to be a lying, dirty, player. I had been planning on grabbing some lunch with him before going to my job, and had stopped by his apartment downtown. He wasn't answering his phone so I took the liberty of using his spare key hidden on top of the doorpost in order to get in. From then on, everything went downhill.

Immediately upon entry, my eyes caught on the high heeled black shoes in his doorway. I was almost positive I had never seen those in my life. Wary, I made my way through his house, noticing his cell phone on the kitchen counter. Three missed calls, all from me. When I got to his room and opened the door, the cat got out of the bag.

Jet was in bed, bare except for his boxers, and straddling a blonde whose face I couldn't quite see. He jumped out of the bed, looking guilty while I just stared in shock. The girl frantically clutched sheets to her chest in a lame attempt to cover herself up, hair smothering her facial features. Within seconds, Jet was in front of me, explaining how this was all a misunderstanding, that I was the only one he really loved. I still didn't know what to do, but then I saw who exactly was in his bed.

Yup. Jet had been cheating on me with Jade. My _boss_. That over everything else snapped me out of my frozen state. I had glared at my former boyfriend with so much hatred and anger that he had actually flinched away. But apparently that wasn't enough of a warning, cause he just continued his excuses, saying over and over how, 'She had seduced me,' and 'I only love you.'

I promptly punched him in the face, shouting something along the lines of, 'Kiss this, dipshit.' Let's just say that he suffered from a concussion, a black eye, and a chipped tooth.

After that, I had called Zuko and told him everything. He met up with me at my apartment. Luckily, Toph wasn't home to embarrass me in my utter humiliation.

Despite my angry front with Jet in his room, I was broken inside. That relationship had lasted two years. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it with metal cleats. I cried for all my time wasted on Jet, for the total failure of my first real relationship, and for my swollen and bruised fist, because even if it was satisfying, that punch had friggin _hurt_. The rest of the day was spent sobbing in Zuko's arms and eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

That incident was two months ago.

I still feel terrible and humilated, but things have gotten a lot better. Mainly because of Zuko. He stayed with me for three days after the breakup, sleeping on the couch in my apartment and rocking me to sleep when I cried. Don't get me wrong, I'm no pathetic loser, but I'm also not a brick wall. Being betrayed like that hurt far more than I had ever expected. Zuko knew just how to get my mind off of it. He told cheesy jokes that made me smile, quoted movies that had me rolling my eyes, and telling me over and over that I deserved better than him. I'm fairly certain he would still be here comforting me except for the fact that Toph was getting quite annoyed with his constant worrying and had kicked him out, declaring that 'Sugar Queen would be fine.'

I'm so lucky he's my best friend. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I also can't deny that little tug in my newly repaired heart. The one that whispered his name in my ear at night. The one that had me smiling whenever he called. The one that made me blush whenever he would compliment me. It was always there.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that a small part of me had always had a crush on Zuko. I mean, who wouldn't? He was kind, funny, and definitely attractive. I had always expected it to go away with time, but after all these years, it was still there. Even though my heart had been broken only a couple months ago, and even though I know it's completely off the scale, I think I was falling for my best friend.

I was falling in love with Zuko.

But who was I kidding? Zuko was Zuko, and I was me. I was his best friend in his eyes, nothing more. In fact, I bet he saw me more as a sister than anything else. He was the model for a flawless man. I was a jaded and used teenager stuck in the body of a young woman. Secondly, it would be plain weird to be in love with your best friend. What if this ruined our friendship? I'd never be able to forgive myself. Everything screamed at my head to stop this little heart-throb before it became an infatuation. Everything yelled for me to cut this off before it began. And everything in my cracked and faded heart knew that turning this off wasn't a solution, it wasn't an option one could even consider.

Oh yeah... I should probably tell you one more little detail I forgot to mention...

_Zuko is getting married tomorrow._

* * *

Author's Note: Well chapter one has now been posted! It's pretty long...

This chapter had like no dialogue, mostly because I wanted to use it as an intro. I promise the next chapter will be more interaction between characters and not just Katara telling you about what happened!

Also, Zuko's last name, Taiyou, means 'sun' in Japanese... It's pretty boring and unimaginitave, but hey, I'm writing this at 3 in the morning! Give me a break!

I have a really good idea for the next chapter, so please stick with me here!

Please review if you're feeling generous enough! And be blunt. It can only make me a better writer!

Thanks!

MI3


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding, The Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the concept and plotline of this story.

This story has gotten me pretty excited if I'm uploading within two days! I want to thank those of you who reviewed! It made my day to read those!

**imaFREAK**: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story so far, but I can guarentee this chapter will get you really excited ;)

**katara0301:** Haha, yeah, I usually like to stick with the original timelines, but this just had to be done! And also, sun might be 'tai yang' in Chinese, but it''s 'taiyou' in Japenese, which is the language I was using. :) Thanks for the review!

* * *

My hand slapped down on the button of my alarm clock, a groggy groan escaping my lips. I yanked the covers back over my head, unwilling to greet the morning. Today really wasn't a day I was looking forward to.

I heard a sarcastic knock on my door before it burst open, revealing a smirking Azula.

"Well, Katara, weren't you supposed to be up by now?" She asked in a way to cheerful voice. I grunted once and stuck my head under my pillow. Her footsteps sounded as she walked towards my bed.

"Now, come on. What kind of friends would we be if we were late to their wedding?" I could hear her voice change slightly from sugar injected sweetness, to something a little more devious. But before I even had the chance to question her motives, the pillow was yanked from my head and icy water spilled all over my face.

A startled gasp erupted from my chest, and I sprang up in my bed, coughing and spitting out water. Her laughs reached my ears, and I turned to glare at her, water droplets falling from the ends of my hair. She dissmissed my anger with a light hearted chuckle, but I wasn't fooled. Standing from my bed, a smile playing on my lips, I stood in front of her.

She had barely a second to register the unusual smirk on my face before her glee turned to alarm. I whipped my head back and forth like a dog, water spraying all over her. She shreiked and jumped back, swiping a hand over her face to wipe the little droplets off. Now it was my turn to laugh and I used it well. Her murderous glare was enough to burn holes through my head, but seconds later, we were both cracking up, effectively distracting me from the very reason she was here.

A loud knock on my wall from the other side stopped us from our cackling. "Hey! People are trying to get some beauty sleep here, so shut up!" Toph shouted from the next room. Azula snorted and knocked back.

"If beauty is what you're striving for, then you might be sleeping for a while."

Toph just knocked again before replying, "Since you can't tell, I'm flipping you off right now!"

I chuckled while slipping on a sweatshirt and some jeans. "Sorry, Toph. We'll leave now."

Five minutes later we were seated in Azula's car and heading off to Ty Lee's where she and Mai were waiting. Us girls had decided to all get ready together.

The wedding started at three, but we had to get there by two, which meant that we had a whole three hours to get ready. In girl world, that's just barely enough time.

Upon our arrival, we hugged the two other girls and were then quickly ushered into the one of the back rooms where our stylists were waiting. Karsa, the head stylist assessed us each and then instructed the others on exactly what they were to do.

"Prepare to be beautified, ladies!" She announced with flourish, and then the room was transformed into a salon.

We were each supposed to get light makeup done in order to bring out our natural beauty. Actually, everything was intended to be simple and delicate. Painful hours passed of sitting still and getting nagged. During this time, we talked to each other from across the room. Most of it was either about the wedding, or how nervous Mai was.

The poor girl kept switching from one point to another.

One moment she was declaring her love to Zuko, and the next she was wringing her wrists in fright. If this was what marriage did to you, I wasn't sure if I wanted to experience it at all. I had never heard her speak with so much emotion at once in my whole time of knowing her.

Ty Lee, being her maid of honor, continuously had to calm her down, using soothing words to appease the girl, albeit temporarily. Azula and I would reassure her that she wasn't making a mistake, and that everything was going to go smoothly. Of course, we had no real way of knowing this, but if it got Mai to stop being so bipolar, we'd be damned if we weren't going to say it.

So far, I had gone without feeling sad or jealous about my two best friends wedding (whom one I had romantic attractions towards), but that also might have been attributed to the fact that I was making a conscious effort to avoid that small detail. If anyone found out about my feelings for Zuko, then I'd be devastated. It was bad enough that I was crushing on my friend's fiance, but did it really have to be _my_ best friend as well?

Three agonizing hours later, we were completely 'beautified.' I inspected myself in the mirror carefully. I had dark brown eye shadow that blended nicely with my skintone, and a thin line of black eyeliner. My eyelashes had been curled and covered with mascara. It was made to make my blue eye color stand out even more against my dark skin. Some blush had been applied, and my lips were painted a rosy pink. As for my hair, it was pulled into a loose bun behind my head, little braids woven in. Two curly strands hung on either sides of my face, framing it symmetrically. The dresses Mai had picked out for us were dark crimson. She had wisely chosen a color that complimented all three of us, and it worked out perfectly. The strapless dresses were tight around our torsos, but flowed out at our hips into slightly poofy folds. It ended just above our knees and flared out if we spun. A black and white belt wrapped around our waists, creating a simple, but ultimately classy look.

When Mai came in from the dressing room wearing a gorgeous white wedding gown, I smiled and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. I tried to ignore the fleeting images of myself wearing that white dress instead of her, the treacherous dream of me being the one to walk the isle at the center of attention. My impossible longing to see Zuko at the altar, waiting for _me_.

If I took a second to daydream, I could almost see it. I could almost see him smiling at me in his black tux, staring into my eyes with his golden ones. He would look at me with an expression of love as the priest recited the familiar words. He would lift the veil from my face, one hand sliding down my cheek to rest on my jaw. And then, we would both slowly lean in, our eyes falling shut. His lips are so close to mine, just one second from sealing the promise. One second from-

"Did you hear me, Katara?"

I blinked and the dream vanished, leaving me feeling empty and hollow. I turned my gaze to Ty Lee who was staring at me with her brilliant smile.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I kind of blanked out. What did you say?"

She laughed excitedly. "Oh, it's fine! I was just saying that we should probably get going soon! Azula and Mai are already in the limo."

Well, here we go.

The car ride was short, and we arrived at the church within ten minutes. Immediately, we were whisked away to be counseled on last minute rehearsals. The wedding director jabbered on, but I just tuned him out. I already knew what I had to do. Walk down the isle with one of the other groomsmen. Stand to the left of the altar with a bouquet of flowers. Look pretty as the precession follows. Don't fantasize about you being the bride instead. Make a convincing appearance of being happy. Make sure nobody suspects you of a broken heart.

Mai was then taken to the back room to wait for the ceremony, and the rest of us greeted guests as they started to arrive. I caught sight of some of the groomsmen, which meant Zuko was here as well. I tried to ignore that fact and instead chattered as animatedly as possible with random people. So far everything was going smoothly.

A tap on the shoulder had me spinning around to see Aang and Toph. He had his arm around her waist and she was crossing her arms against her green dress. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Don't get any ideas, Sweetness." The girl cut in sharply. "Twinkle-Toes over here is just _escorting_ me to the wedding."

She said it with a snort, but I was pretty sure that blush spreading on her face was a sure sign of something other than embarrassment. Aang laughed and then reached out to hug me. After all these years, he had finally grown taller than me. He looked much older then before, but inside, he was still the same cheerful kid.

"Hey, Katara. How's life been?" His voice had gotten deeper, too.

I smiled and faced them both. "Eh, you know. It's been okay. What about you?"

The conversation carried on for quite a while and only stopped when one of the assistant director's who had found me informed me that the ceremony was going to start and I needed to go to the back to get ready.

Before anything else happened, I wanted to visit Zuko. I knocked on his door and heard several different people rushing to finish their sentences. After being allowed in, he dismissed everyone else and gave me a tight hug. I pulled back slightly, as to not encourage my feelings, and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He complimented. I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." I took in his constant fidgeting. "Scared?"

He nodded, suddenly reaching out to grip my bare shoulders. "Katara, I'm so confused! What if this is a mistake? What if this turns out to be one huge disaster?"

Before he could start hyperventilating, I grabbed his arms and made him look at me.

"Zuko, it's fine. Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding. Trust me, nothing is gonna go wrong. Everything is going to run smoothly, and by the end of the day, you'll be a married man to the woman you love."

I tried not to let my voice crack. Love is so harsh.

He smiled that smile that melted my heart and I almost started crying right then and there. "Thanks, Kat. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You're the best friend anyone could have."

I nodded wordlessly and straightened his tie, keeping my head down. I was afraid that if he saw my eyes, he'd be able to see just how insincere I was. Guilt pushed at the back of my mind, but I just focused on keeping the tears from spilling.

His hand rested on my shoulder. "You do know that right?" His other hand moved under my chin to lift my head up. His honey-gold eyes probed mine. "You know that I'm so grateful to have you here?"

I nodded again, attempting to ignore the numb feeling in my chest. The words had come from his own mouth. I was his friend. His companion nonetheless, but still, only a _friend._

I upturned my lips into a smile. "Of course I do. Now enough of this sappy stuff. You're bride awaits you!" I swept my arm out to the door with an overexaggerated bow. He chuckled and imitated my motion.

"Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and exited the room. "What a gentleman." I remarked sarcastically. He just grinned back and shut the door behind him. He hugged me one last time and I wished him good luck before returning to the bridesmaids room.

When had I become such a good actress?

* * *

Nervousness boiled in my stomach. Azula must've thought I looked scared, cause she gave me a pat on the back and told me I was going to be fine. If only she really knew.

When the music finally started, I hooked my arm through Haru's, one of the groomsmen, and tried to calm my pounding heart. The walk to the altar was slow and drawn. I could feel eyes follow me down the rows and it felt terribly uncomfortable.

Coming to stand beside the alter next to Ty Lee, I smoothed the wrinkles from my dress inconspiculously as the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen proceded down the isle. Mai walked in shortly with her father and murmurs of how beautiful she looked spread through the crowd.

For once, she had a smile lighting up her usual stoic face. I couldn't deny that she looked gorgeous. But it wasn't just the makeup and dress. She almost had a kind of aura about her that just radiated happiness, and everyone around her couldn't help but smile as well. This wedding had been her dream for years.

All of a sudden I had a real reason to be glad for her. Seeing her so happy made me realize just how selfish I was being in spending her day fantasizing about turning it into mine. I took a deep breath. For right now, I was going to be the best bridesmaid I could be. I had time to mourn later.

Zuko took her father's place and they faced each other at the pulpit. The wedding began and the priest started to recite the traditional words.

I watched on, every word said like arrows being flung at my heart, each one more painful than the last. Ty Lee caught my eye and winked. I returned it with a weak smile. I hoped it hadn't looked to much like a grimace. I wondered if anyone elso could see the gaping hole in my chest.

Mai was saying her vows now and every sentence cut away at my hopes. Little knives were being pressed deeper and deeper into my heart. I wondered if one could see the blood darkening my already crimson dress.

Her red outlined lips formed the words. "I, Mai, take thee Zuko to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Zuko began his vows. Everything that had healed from the whole Jet incident began to break all over again. Cracks were branching and spreading. I wondered if the sound of shattering glass was loud enough for others to hear.

I refused to let the pieces fall, though. I didn't have time to pick them up right now. I was too busy listening to Zuko's voice as he declared his love to another woman. I steeled up and bottled everything inside. I had sworn that I was going to be happy for them, congragulate them, bless them.

_It's okay, Katara. You can do this. Stay strong and remember: Friendship first, self-pity later. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Zuko was finishing up. This was the part I had dreaded. His back straight, face shining, and lips smiling, he said the sentence that would seal the deal and finalize Mai's dream.

_You can do this._

"I, Zuko- "

_I can do this._

"Take thee, Katara-"

The crowd went into uproar. The men were shouting in shock, and the woman had their hands to their mouths, gasping. Aang was gaping. Toph was for once stunned into silence. Mai's parents had stood, outrage written all over their faces. Ozai was sitting in surprise, eyes wide and frown prominent. The groomsmen and bridesmaids, including Azula and Ty Lee, were frozen.

Mai. She was motionless. Her happiness was wiped straight from her face. Deflated.

And throughout so many different reactions, so many different people, there was one similarity between them all. Every one of them was staring right at me.

When my eyes connected with his wide, petrified golden ones, my sworn resolve shattered. Just like my broken heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Zuko's created quite the mess, hasn't he?

Usually I hate when people do this, but... **Until I get at least 10 reviews (preferably from different readers) I won't update this story!**

Sorry, but I already have a lot of stories going right now, and I want to finish them first. But if you guys show me you really like this one, I'll make it one of my main priorities! :)

That's the deal, so review, review, review!

Until next time!

MI3


	3. Chapter 3: It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

So by popular demand, I am continuing this fic! Sorry it took so long for me to update it! By the way, I like to respond to as many reviewers as possible, so look out for my replies!

Anonymous: Well, wait no longer! Mai has quite a few things to say in this chapter!

DaisyWillLiveForever: Thank you for the praise!

Incrediblyhappy: All the feels? ALL THE FEELS

Kmsitterley: Behold! I have updated!

fictitiousburn: I just realized you've been reviewing for my other story, Sacrifices, as well as this one! That makes me happy :) And yes, Zuko has a peculiar tendency to embarrass himself...

Inomonanimalcrackers: I had quite the struggle typing out your username... (nom nom? omnom? nommonkskldjsjnhvi...) Sorry that false update disappointed you! I must have reposted a chapter or something... Have no fear! This is the real thing! :)

Without further adieu, the next installment of What Could Go Wrong!

* * *

Why, why, why, why, _why _do I always end up in these kind of situations?!

Mai watched us with narrowed eyes, her pristine white gown no longer making her look beautiful and full of life, but pale and almost ghostly. Her perfect makeup had been smeared slightly, due to a few tears she had tried so desperately to hide. Her grey eyes were suspicious, cold, cut off.

I had feared that this day would come. The day Mai would reconstruct the wall I had worked so hard to destroy as a child. This wasn't how I wanted our friendship to end, if it was ending, that is. My hands kept clenching and unclenching, and I tried not to bite a hole out of my cheek from my nervousness.

We, as in Zuko, Mai, and I, had been standing here for over ten minutes in complete silence. The wedding had been 'postponed' for the meantime, and Azula and Ty Lee had been quick to usher everyone away. I was still in my black and red bridesmaid's dress, as well as the extremely uncomfortable high heels. I resisted the urge to fling them off.

I didn't dare look at Zuko, for fear that Mai would misinterpret it. My eyes remained trained on my (ex?) best friend, unwavering from her steely expression. I had a feeling he was doing the same.

I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind at the moment. Heck, my mind was still reeling from the ceremony. Conflicting emotions of hope and guilt kept clashing, making it rather difficult to concentrate. This all almost felt like a dream. A very weird, surreal dream, that is.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Zuko blurted. I saw him cringe at his own remark. He never did quite have any sense of good timing.

Mai schooled her features, but I could see her shoulders tense up, fingers twitching. "What do you want me to say?"

Her question sounded genuine, despite her defiant expression, as if she really had no clue of how to respond to this situation. I didn't blame her.

Zuko raked a hand through his gel-styled hair, frustratedly drawing in deep breaths. "I don't know! Yell at me, scream at me, hit me. Anything is better than this- this silence!"

Mai just watched him, so Zuko plowed on through, taking a step towards her. I wanted to scream at him to stop before he said something else incredibly stupid.

"You're always so indifferent, so quiet! I'm sick of it. Why don't you just say what's really on your mind, what you really think? You hiding all your feelings away isn't going to help anyone!"

Mai glared fiercely at him, marching right up to him until they were face to face. "Is that why you want her instead of me? Because I'm not a pile of emotions waiting to bitch about every little thing?"

I bristled. "Excuse me? I do not-"

"I'd rather you bitch all day than just stand there being an emotionless shadow! At least I'd know you _were_ feeling something!"

And _that_ is why he should've stopped talking.

She looked like she had just been slapped. She had even physically taken a step back, shock written all over her face. I stood frozen, mouth gaping, unable to say a word. The tension in the room had suddenly gotten impossibly more stifling. Zuko's eyes were wide, as if all he wanted was to dive forward and snatch his words right back from the air. But what's been said is already done. You can't take back words, not ever.

After a second, Mai seemed to regain her composure, if only slightly. She lifted her chin, staring him dead-on. When she spoke, her husky voice was merely a whisper, yet I could feel every word like it was a real, tangible object, one that settled heavily on my heart.

"You want me to tell you how I feel? Fine." Her fists were clenched tightly, shaking with the pressure. "I feel betrayed. I feel lost. I feel hurt beyond compare. I feel like somebody took a dagger, plunged it into my chest, and just keeps twisting it around. I feel like a broken, stained doll, that's been thrown away once its owner got bored, lost interest. I feel like someone just shot me in the heart, healed me, then shot me again. I feel like the old, broken down horse that nobody wants, that's left to die. I feel like I've been melting in a volcano for a thousand years, and then suddenly thrust into a sea of ice. I feel like the rusted, beaten up car that you'd find abandoned in a junkyard. Forgotten. Used. Wasted."

Tears were rolling in a steady stream down her cheeks, and her grey eyes were burning. Guilt swept over me, and I suddenly had the urge to run away before she dealt the final blow.

"Did you know that the day you proposed was the happiest day of my life? That I couldn't wait to begin our life together? Did you know that I fell in love with you long before we had even started dating? Before we had even gone into midde school? Did you know that I knew from the moment you met her, that I would always be your second? But that I chose to trust you instead?

"I gave you everything, Zuko. Not once did I every leave you behind. Never have I ever been unfaithful or ungrateful. So why," She took a deep breath, her voice reverting back to a monotone drone, like she was afraid if she showed anymore emotion, she'd crack. "Why don't you love me back? Did I do something wrong? Did I love you too much? Am I not enough? Am I not as good as her, good enough for you?"

He clenched his jaw, shame and regret etched into his features. "No. You're more than enough for me, Mai. You have never done anything to prove yourself unworthy. You are so much better to me than I could ever be to you. I'm just confused. I don't know what this is."

She didn't look like she believed him. That had not been what she wanted to hear. Her hand came up to wipe away her tears, taking with it whatever emotion that had been poured out. She stood up straighter, taking another step away from him. Her eyes were once again sharp and guarded.

"Well you'd better find out quick. Both of you." For the first time in the whole conversation, she addressed me, regarding me with veiled emotions. "Because I'm not going to wait forever. Make up your mind, and when you have, come talk to me. Until then, I want to be left alone."

She turned her gaze from me and began to walk away. I saw Zuko reach out and snag hold of her wrist. She stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"Mai," He said quietly, remorsefully, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Me too." Her voice was dead, accusing.

And then she was swiftly making her way down the aisles of empty pews, pushing open the church doors. If it wasn't for me, she would've been running down them by now with people throwing her flowers, hand in hand with Zuko, and a happy smile tugging at her thin lips. This was all my fault.

I turned my head and my eyes caught onto amber ones. We were standing about five feet apart. He looked drained, yet when his gaze found me, the atmosphere seemed much different than what it usually was with us. For the first time since we had met, I had absolutely no idea how to talk to him. My back went rigid, and I had to beg myself not to be the first to break eye contact. Eventually he looked away, conflicting emotions flitting across his face.

Well. This is just awkward.

* * *

My hands wrapped around the steaming cup of tea in front of me, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and a few used tissues strewn across the table. My nose was irritated from all my sniffling, and it was probably all red and puffy. Azula sat across the table from me, calmly sipping from a glass of water.

"Come on, Katara. Stop all this crying, you're being too sensitive." She flicked a piece of hair out of her face. I took another gulp of my tea, not altogether ready to discuss anything.

After Mai had left, Zuko and I had just stood there, not sure what to say. We didn't look at each other, talk to each other, or even move. I hated it. Hated how suddenly everything had changed, that I was finding it difficult to even look in his direction. Hated how in the span of a second, our friendship had just been tipped precariously on its side, one breath away from being smashed into the ground.

Eventually, Azula and Sokka found us, each pulling us out of the church and taking us home. I was immensely grateful for being rescued from that terrible silence. Later, I found out from Azula that Ty Lee had gone with Mai, probably to try and comfort her. Mai had always been able to open up easier to the cheerful acrobat.

Toph wasn't in our apartment. Whether she angry at me, or because she was giving me space, I didn't know.

I swiped the remnants of tears from my eyes. Azula was right. I needed to stop moping around. Self-pity never got anyone anywhere. "I just- It's like my brain has just shut down. I keep thinking this is just a dream, that I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal."

The other girl crossed her arms, cocking a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. "Well it's not like nobody was expecting it."

My eyes snapped up to her face in surprise. "What do you- are you saying that you just magically knew he was going to do that? Say my name at the altar?" My eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Cause if you did, and didn't try to stop it, then I might just have to hurt you..."

She scoffed and lifted a hand to examine her nails. "Of course not, Katara. I mean, obviously his mistake was unseen, but it wasn't completely such a mindblowing event." She glanced up at me, lips almost smirking. "Really though, it's quite obvious, at least to me, that he has feelings for you, feelings stronger than is probably appropiate for just a 'best friend.'"

I openly gaped. She had known, and hadn't said a word about it to anyone? To me?

"No!" My voice rising to a higher pitch. "It was not _obvious_! If it was so blatant, then how come I never realized it?"

Azula grinned slyly. "Well, it was obvious to me. But then again, I've always been a little more observant than everyone else. Honestly though. It hadn't crossed your mind? Not once? Even with all the extra attention he shows you? How he always buys you expensive gifts when all the rest of us get little trinkets? When he refused to leave your side when you were crying over that dick- what was his name? Jeff? -for like a week straight? The thought never occured to you?"

My mind was reeling. I mean yeah, he tended to be a little soft towards me, but I always figured it was out of brotherly affection, or overprotectiveness, like Sokka! It had never even crossed my mind that it would be out of something more. I spluttered.

"How long have you suspected this?"

She feigned to be deep in thought, eyes looking up and searching the air above her head. "Hmm... About seven years or so."

I blanched. Well, Azula's just full of surprises today, isn't she?

"Seven years?! I was barely even thirteen then! How have you not told me this?"

She shrugged, clearly enjoying my confusion. I love Azula, I really do, but sometimes she can be too devious for her own good. "It was irrelevant. I thought it was just a simple crush, not love."

"It's _not_ love!" I immediately protested, way too wound up. I could feel my cheeks heating up. Azula narrowed her eyes at me.

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure someone doesn't make that big of a hiccup over a little infatuation."

I scrunched up my face, looking down at my tea. Had he really felt that way for that long, or was this all a cruel joke?

"Whatever it is, it needs to stop." I clenched my hands in my lap. "Zuko loves Mai. He's just being irrational. He's meant to marry Mai."

I ignored the little stabs of pain in my chest. I could feel Azula staring at me in curiousity, but my eyes remained on the little plume of steam rising from my cup. I was afraid that if I looked anywhere else, I'd start crying again.

"You love him." Azula stated after a couple seconds. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I should've known that nothing could be hidden from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now." I whisper painfully. "Everything he's feeling, whatever he said, it was just a misunderstanding. Zuko doesn't really love me, he never did. Besides, if he did love me, it wouldn't have been Mai that he proposed to."

Her indignant snort took me by surprise. I glanced up at her to see her sharp features twisted into a scowl. Her bright golden eyes honed in on me. I almost winced at how similar they were to her brother's.

"You aren't really foolish enough to believe that, are you? People make mistakes, Katara. And as shocking as it may be, I do too." She lifted her chin, eyeing me with scorn. "How do you know for sure that his feelings for you aren't genuine? Who's to say that he didn't realize them until _after_ he proposed to Mai? And even if he had known before, you know how Zuko is. He wouldn't have had the guts to admit them to you. Believe it or not, he's just as scared of rejection as you are."

She stood up, still staring me down. "I'm not attempting to know what's the right decision or what's wrong, and I'm certainly not taking sides. All I'm saying is that Zuko, careless as he may be, wouldn't have made such a serious slip-up if some part of him hadn't meant it. Don't turn away this option so quickly, Katara. You never know what you could miss out on."

With that, she promptly turned away and marched out the front door, leaving me sitting in my apartment alone with only my thoughts.

When did Azula become so good at relationship advice?

This predicament had suddenly gotten impossibly more complicated.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I am actually quite content with how it turned out... Just a warning, my updates are probably going to be all over the place because of how many other stories I have to update, but hang with me! I really put too much on my plate this time...

**Also**, recently I've been reading _Mrs Pettyfer_'s fic The Black Games Trilogy, (If you want to get hooked on an insanely awesome fic, read hers!) and I really liked how she asked the reviewers to ask the characters questions and she would answer them in the next chapter... So, if you would like, you may **include a question in your reviews**. But if you ask multiple, I'm only going to answer one! Be aware that not all questions will necessarily be answered...

For Example:

Question: Mike and Brian, why did you feel the need to crush my hopes and dreams of Zutara and replace it with the totally unrealistic, awkward, and overall crappy kid version of Kataang?

And 'they' would answer: Well, we felt that Zutara was just too much sexiness in one ship to handle. But looking back on it now, we really regret our decision and have decided that in LoK, we shall introduce a random love child from Zuko and Katara and incorporate it into the plot. Not to mention Zuko and Katara are going to become an old people couple since everyone else is dead. You're welcome.

...Okay, well obviously you're going to be asking the actual characters from my fic, and technically I'm not allowed to give spoilers, but I really needed to get that one out of my system... (no offense to those Kataangers out there...)

If anyone has questions, suggestions, or just wants to brighten my day, feel free to review!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Love you guys!

MI3


	4. Chapter 4: Say Something

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Long time, no see! Sorry for the delay, I've been getting sorta sidetracked whenever I actually try to finish another chapter for my fics. But alas, I've returned!

BlueWinterMoon: Why thank you! I try :)

And to all my other lovely readers, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

A week. That's how long it's been since the wedding, and honestly, nothing's gotten any better.

Mai left to stay with her uncle, Ty Lee insisting on coming and keeping her company. I hoped (and doubted) that she was getting along okay. The guilt had just grown since the wedding, expanding until it felt like my chest was gonna explode. I cringed just at the thought of her hurt, grey eyes. I was glad she had Ty Lee at least. Although the energetic girl could have her irritating moments, she seemed to affect Mai in a much more positive way than anyone else. Since leaving, they haven't sent any word about anything in particular.

Zuko and I haven't spoken even a word to one another. From awkwardness or shame, I'm not so sure. My mind is still muddled with thoughts. A part of me is elated that my feelings may be reciprocated, but then guilt quickly overrides it. How can I be thinking so selfishly at a time like this?

I miss my best friend.

Azula and Sokka have both been multitasking. They drift from one to the other, offering advice and support wherever it's needed. Sokka came to see me a few days ago. He had hugged me and stroked my hair while I cried into his shoulder. Sometimes the comfort of your older brother is all you need.

Afterwards, he had promised to make my day better, and had proceeded to take me out to a movie and dinner. It was nice because for a night, I was able to pretend that nothing was wrong, and instead enjoy one day of fun with my brother.

At least, while it lasted.

That night I had gotten a phone call. It was from Mai's mother. She had definitely not been happy. And I'll admit, some of the stuff she said was pretty hurtful, especially since it was coming from a woman I had known for years. I'd rather not mention exactly what she said, but the general gist of it was that I had ruined her daughter's life, and that I was basically the bane of her existence.

I mean, Zuko's my friend (I think) and all, but shouldn't he be the one getting chewed out? Technically, I didn't really have any decision in the matter, and it wasn't exactly my fault that the wedding had been ruined. How was I supposed to have any power over his words?

I don't think Mai knew that her mother had called me. I know for a fact that she never would have allowed her mom to try and fix her problems. To be honest, I think it's best if Mai never finds out about this little exchange. It would just add to the mess.

Well, after that whole fiasco had finished, I had proceeded to scream into a pillow while Toph recorded me with her iPhone. I still don't know what she did with that video, but knowing her, it's nothing good for me... Damn brat.

The next day, Azula had come again. And honestly, I was just about ready to blow up on anyone and everyone at that moment, so it really wasn't the best time for her to suggest that I go and visit her brother. I had totally lost it then, going off on her and screaming that it wasn't my fault and that 'I was perfectly fine not seeing him for the rest of my life,' in which I then had a rather pathetic and bipolar moment and burst into tears. She had replied with a sarcastic, 'And how's that working out for you?' which pretty much forced me into seeing sense. In the end, she had persuaded (forced, more like) me into texting him (still not quite ready for calls) and arranging a time for me to come over so we could talk... Damn girl.

So, here I am. Sitting in my blue bug outside of Zuko's apartment, pitifully trying in vain to find anything and everything to do in order to stall. That includes applying multiple unnecessary layers of chapstick, checking Facebook in order to see if I had any new 'important' notifications, calling Gran-Gran to see if she was doing well, and even reorganizing my glove compartment. I guess you could say I was desperate.

I checked the time. 2:34. I had agreed to arrive around 2:15, so I really shouldn't have been so surprised when I looked up to see Zuko tapping impatiently on my car window. I refrained from flinching out of surprise. That was one thing I absolutely loathed about him. He always seemed to be able to sneak up and startle me out of nowhere. Even when he wasn't meaning to... Damn boy.

"Katara." _Tap tap tap_. "I know you can hear me. Just get out of the car already."

I bit my lip. I briefly wondered if it would be considered bad manners to just start the engine and drive away. Nah, he'd probably be mad. Reluctantly, I unlocked the car door and stepped out. He stepped back until there was a good four feet between us.

It felt like a mile.

"You're late." He stated tonelessly. I shrugged. "Like, really late." Shrug. "You wanna go up to my apartment now?" A nod. "You might want to lock your car doors." Another nod. "Are you ever going to talk to me, or are you just going to stand there all day like a mute?" Shrug.

He sighed, and I glanced up to see him run a hand frustratedly through his hair. I had to stop myself from smiling at the bitter irony. Usually I was the one trying to get him to talk.

He must've seen my amusement before I could hide it, because he suddenly became less tense, and his bright eyes softened. "C'mon, I've got Life Saver gummies and Oreos upstairs."

This time I did smile. Life Savers have always been our favorite snack. Ever since we were kids, we would split the package in half and try to wear the gummies like rings around our fingers. Obviously we can't do that anymore since our fingers are now much larger, but we still snack on the treat whenever possible.

I followed him up the stairs until we got to his apartment door. The small but cozy living room, equipped with a T.V., couch, and coffee table, had magazines and dirty dishes strewn all over the place. I rolled my eyes at the pigsty of a room. Some things never change.

He disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes and emerged with a family sized bag of Life Savers, and a packet full of Oreos. I ripped open the bag and grabbed a handful, stuffing some into my mouth. To be honest, I was feeling way to sick to actually be hungry, but I was also super nervous and in need of something to do with myself. Eating seemed safe enough.

Silence stretched out for a while as we both picked at the snacks. I think it was the first time in all of my existence that a situation had been so awkward that I actually felt like wanting to bang my head against a wall until I passed out. It was that bad.

I know I probably should've been trying to think of something to say to kick off the conversation, but the only thing going through my mind at the moment was, 'I wonder how many Life Savers I can put in my mouth at one time.' Zuko must've been more on track, because his first sentence brought my brain to a screeching halt.

"I love you."

My jaw dropped, and I'm almost positive that a few half-chewed gummies fell out of my mouth and onto the floor. For a second, my mind short-circuited, and his words echoed over and over in my head. Then, it seemed to overload with thoughts.

_What?!_

He loves me?! No! He can't! He loves Mai, she's the one he loves. Not me. No. How could he say something like that? Especially right after all of this has happened?! Is he stupid? He's lying. But, why would he lie about something like this? He can't be telling the truth. He can't! It's not possible! He doesn't love me. Maybe he's just delusional. Yeah. He probably drank a couple beers and he's not thinking straight... But, Uncle Iroh always said that drunken words are always the most honest words. No. He isn't drunk. He's just saying the first thing that's coming to his mind. He obviously doesn't love me. It's just unnatural, _weird_. It's just not right... Or is it?

A treacherous voice whispered dangerous things into my ear.

Maybe this isn't wrong. Maybe this is entirely _right_. Would if Zuko means it? Would if he does love me? Would if-

"Katara?"

I'm utterly grateful for his interruption. I don't think I would have been able to keep my sanity if those thoughts had continued.

And suddenly, it feels like the weight of the world has crashed right on my heart. My chest heaves. I try to breathe, but my lungs just don't seem to be working. With my raw shock fading, the realization of what he's just said and its impact on this whole situation, not just me, finally settles in.

I stand abruptly, knocking the Life Saver bag over by accident.

"Katara? Say something." I hear him on the verge of pleading, but his voice sounds far away, like he's talking underwater. "Anything, just don't stay silent."

I have to get out of here.

My legs move on their own accord. I'm halfway to the door when a hand snags my wrist, gently, but firmly, trying to pull me back. I fight it, teeth clenched tightly, and eyes staring at the floor. I rip my arm out of his grasp viciously, and I turn away. My feet pound heavily down the stairs, and I'm afraid my shaky knees will send me flying down the staircase.

I manage to unlock the door and slide into the car, and my brain finally begins to processes his pleas, his desperate words for me to speak. He'd followed me down the stairs, but he hadn't touched me. I know he could've restrained me, made me stay, if he had wanted, but he was purposely letting me make my own decision. Despite whether or not it hurt him.

I jammed the key in and twisted. Seconds later, I was driving away fullspeed as the man that had said he loved me was left behind in the desolate parking lot to watch.

I brought my hand up to swipe away tears that I hadn't even noticed, and a dozen more fell. I forced myself to breath, and I blinked away the moisture so that I could properly drive. No use risking an accident for a few temporary emotions.

I glanced in the rearview mirror, and caught a glimpse of him in the distance. I couldn't make out his facial expression, but I suppose that's a good thing, since I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it if I did.

When I got home, I ignored Azula's questioning gaze and Toph's sarcastic remarks. Instead, I went straight for my room and shoved my desk chair underneath the doorhandle. It was times like this that I really wished there was a lock for my door.

I flopped down onto my back on the bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. I wasn't even thinking about what had just happened. I was trying not to think at all.

It was right when I was beginning to surrender to the land of forgetfulness and dreams that I remembered something.

Throughout that entire visit, the entire time I had been there, I hadn't said one word to Zuko.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Obviously, you guys must have missed the memo in my previous chapter, but I'm offering you guys the chance to **_ask a character from this fic one question_**. It can be about what they were feeling at one point, or why they said the things they said, just as long as it isn't a spoiler for the rest of the fic... So add those questions in your reviews, and I'll answer some of them in my next update! (Does anyone even read these author notes?)

Anyways, about this chapter... I hope you guys are satisfied with my characters. I know that Zuko seems a little OC, but hey, the guy just kinda made the worst mistake you could ever make in your lifetime. Cut him some slack. Mai and Ty Lee are a little closer than the rest of the group, like how Katara and Zuko were, just because I think they're good friends for each other. Plus it reflects on how the show portrayed them. Azula's a lot different mostly because if this were actually in real life, and since they aren't competing for the crown and all, I don't think Azula would be some evil, malicious little sister. So far, you've seen that Toph's pretty much the same sarcastic, tomboyish girl that we all know and love. As for everyone else, like Aang, Sokka, and others that haven't been introduced yet... You'll have to wait and see!

Tell me what you thought about this chapter! Any and every review is always appreciated! Don't forget to add a character question!

MI3


	5. Chapter 5: Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Here's an update to celebrate! :)

* * *

Zuko POV:

I want to die.

"AUGH! Why do I always mess things up?!" My foot slams into the curb. I ignore the pain. "Dammit! I'm such an _idiot_!"

I rake a hand through my hair, staring hopelessly at the dust trail her Volkswagen had left behind. I turn abruptly on my heel and stomp up the stairs, violently slamming the door to my apartment shut. I don't really give a second thought to how pissed off my neighbors must be as I practically march as noisily as possible into the small bedroom. With a groan, I fall back onto bed and dig the palms of my hands onto my eyelids.

There were so many different things I could've said to begin our meeting.

'How have you been?'

'I think we need to just talk this out.'

'Thanks for coming.'

Or hell, I don't know, maybe even an apology for screwing up her life?! Anything, literally anything, is better than a fucking love confession! Without any warning whatsoever, too! Of course she would run away! I would if that were me! God, why am I so _stupid_?

But still, a tiny, miniature, microscopic, incredibly guilty part of me wonders what she would've said back if she had stayed. And an even guiltier, even smaller part of me wonders what our relationship would be like now if I had never dated Mai. It's dangerous to think that way, but I can't help it. I'm a terrible human being.

Here Mai was, the girl I had proposed to, the girl I loved, being the perfect fiancé. She was loyal, beautiful, and a great friend. And I had gone and totally dissed her off.

But then... Then there was Katara, the girl I'm also in love with. She's just perfect, perfect in everything. She's funny, stunning, and a best friend. And I had completely scared her off.

I love both of them, maybe not equally, but in different ways that seem impossible to separate. I can't stand the thought of living without either of them, and I'm still trying to figure out how that's possible.

People say that falling in love is the easiest thing in life, but those people are arguably even stupider than me. Have they seen the way love can mess up friendships and lives? It forces you to choose between family and spouse, friend and relationship. What is easy in that?

Well, maybe falling in love _is_ easy. When you love someone, you just love them. But love and repercussions go hand in hand, and the consequences sometimes aren't worth the actual feeling.

Falling out of love is what's hard.

My hand grabs the pillow at my side, stuffing it into my face as I shout in frustration.

This is one huge mess, and it won't fix itself.

No. I know that she wants to be left alone. I know that she ran for a reason. I know that it's probably a bad idea, but it's one I have to do. There really aren't any other options.

I toss the pillow back and roll to my feet, straightening out the irritating wrinkles that had formed on the side of my T-shirt. Passing by the 'dining room,' I swipe my own car keys from the coffee table, and head out of the house.

This situation is shit, and I can't afford to wait until it gets worse to actually fix it. If I don't set things straight now, things are never going to get better.

Katara might try to run away, but I know every place she'd hide.

* * *

My hand digs into the dirt of the potted bush by the door, immediately locating the spare key to her apartment. Before I can convince myself that this is a bad idea, I shove the key into the lock and twist.

The first thing I see when I burst in is my sister, who's casually leaning against the kitchen counter from her barstool. I don't even get one word out before she flippantly gestures to the closed door down the small hallway. "She's in there."

A loud voice sounds from somewhere to my right. "Finally! Bout time you got here. Sweetness has been pouting in that room for long enough." I crane my neck to see the little blind girl sprawled across the couch. She grins in my direction, and I can't help but feel a tiny bit creeped out like I always do at how she's easily able to know where I am, despite her handicap. "This oughtta be a good show."

I shake my head and stride over to the door, my hand hesitating only a second when I reach down to open it. The knob turns halfway before jarring to a stop. I wiggle it around, even shoving a shoulder into the door.

"Katara!" I shout through the door. "Please, can we just talk about this?"

"No!" Her muffled reply comes from the other side.

"Why not? We need to figure this out! We have to!" I press an ear flat against the crack, still trying in vain to push the door open.

"I don't want to!" Her voice sounds thick and watery. I gulp nervously. I don't handle crying girls very well. Never have, and I highly doubt I ever will.

I stop trying to open the door and just lean against it instead. A hint of desperation tints my words. "Please, Katara. Please. Just let me in, or come out. Something, anything! But we need to talk. This is bigger than just you and me!"

"Go away!"

There's a snort from somewhere behind me. I ignore it. "Katara. Please. If we don't resolve this now, then we'll just keep digging a deeper hole. Do you really think the problem's going to go away just because you ignore it long enough?" Silence meets my ears, but at least she isn't screaming at me to leave. I'll take that as progress. "Please, I'm begging you, just talk to me."

I hold by breath in anticipation. Seconds of silence go by before I hear the thumping of footsteps, and then the door is thrown open. I would've smiled if not for her disheveled appearance and absolutely furious expression. I gulp nervously.

She sets her cold glare on me from the doorway, her foot tapping impatiently. I shift uncomfortably under her gaze. Am I supposed to say something? Why is she standing there like that? Why is she mad at me?! I'm so confused-

"Well?" She snaps, breaking through my train of thought. My eyes widen the slightest bit, and it's then that I realize she's wanting me to hurry up and say what I came here for. Right there. In the middle of the hall. Where I can make a fool of myself (again) right in front of both my sister, the evilest person I know, and Toph, the only nineteen year old girl in the world that actually scares the crap out of me.

"Uh..." I awkwardly rub the back of my neck. "Can we-um-do this in private?" My voice comes out more high pitched then I had intended.

Her eyes narrow, and she huffs in irritation. She rolls her eyes and steps back, allowing just enough room for me to slip in. I hurriedly take a place standing by her bed, and she shuts the door with a click.

She crosses her arms, leaning on the wall with her shoulder. I fidget helplessly, still trying to get my thoughts together. I really need to start thinking these things through.

"Katara... I... Well, what I mean is... I just, what I said earlier, it wasn't... It's just-"

"Get to the point, Zuko. Like you said, we don't have all the time in the world, so get on with it."

I clench my jaw, hardening my resolve. It was now or never. "Why did you leave? Why did you run away?"

Her azure orbs widen a fraction before narrowing to slits. "What do you mean, 'why did I run away?!' What else was I supposed to do?!"

It's my turn to get angry. "Well, you weren't supposed to run away! The least you could've done was at least say something! Anything besides just leaving!"

She pushes off the wall, fists tightening at her sides. "What the hell was there to say? It's not like I was exactly expecting a freaking love confession to be the first thing to pop out of your mouth when I came to talk! The least _you_ could've done was give a girl a little warning!"

I cringe slightly at how idiotic it sounds when she puts it to words, but I refuse to show my shame. Instead, I get angrier, after all, my pride's been hurt, and I'm only a man. "The whole wedding was your warning! I said your name at the altar! What else did you need?! Me to say, 'Oh, by the way, considering you're pretty ignorant for a girl, I might as well warn you that I'm about to voice my already painfully obvious feelings for you?' If you couldn't have figured it out by then, then no heads up in the world would've been able to prepare you for it!"

She sucks in a breath, face flushing in rage. "If you hadn't gotten together with Mai in the first place, than none of this would've happened!"

I take an angry step forward, knowing that I really shouldn't say what is about to come out of my mouth, but then again, I never really had that great of a filter. "You're one to talk! At least nobody ever cheated on me!"

She deflates, mouth falling open in disbelief and eyes shining with hurt, and for one terrible moment, I think she's going to cry. But then the moisture in her eyes is blinked away before it even has the chance to form tears, and her chin juts in the way that it always does when she's shoving away her feelings and about to get extremely stubborn. "Don't you dare bring that up. What happened with Jet is completely irrelevant to the subject at hand. Don't try and pretend like this whole damn situation isn't your fault, and all you're doing is making everything worse."

"I know that this is my fault! That's why I'm trying so hard to fix it!" I swear that I'm breathing smoke by now. "I told you I loved you, but was it honestly that much of a surprise?! It's not like I lied to you about anything! I gave you the truth, whether you liked it or not, so what else are you wanting from me?"

Her expression turns into a mix of rage, frustration, hurt, and a little of something I can't identify. Something almost akin to sadness. And I know that there's so much more to this than I had previously thought.

* * *

Katara POV:

I'm so confused, and so angry, and I don't know why. All I know is that this hurts a lot more than it should.

"You could apologize!"

Because if you did, then I'd know where we stood. I'd know that we aren't too far gone, that you didn't mean it, and we can move on with our lives and forget those three little words that shouldn't mean so much. Because those three little words make me happier than I'd care to admit, and at the same time sadder than I'd want anyone to know. And all it equals to is regret. For the both of us. So please, please, please- take it back. Say you're sorry. Say you didn't mean it. Say it was a mistake. Say it so everything can go back to normal. To how it should be.

But my hopes fall flat when he shakes his head sadly. It had been a false hope really. Nothing more than a blinding light.

"No." He suddenly sounds tired. "I won't apologize for what I feel. I don't want to lie to you, Katara. I love Mai, but I love you too. That's the truth, and the truth should never be excused, even if it's unexplainable."

And right then, I hate him. I hate him for doing this to me. For not allowing me to move on and let go. I hate him for making me feel like a foolish teenager again. I hate him so much for stumbling upon this realization three years too late. I hate him for finally seeing the possibilities right when they become impossibilities. I hate him for making my heart dwell in 'what ifs' and 'so close, but so far.' I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

And yet, I don't hate him at all. Really, I just hate _this_. This whole thing that we're stuck in the middle of.

And I almost hate love for being so blind and deceiving. I hate that it's something I can't control, something I can't fix.

But this would never have worked. Because I'm not supposed to be with him, and he's not supposed to be with me, otherwise we wouldn't have been with other people and forgotten about each other. Important things aren't forgettable. And every time I think of Mai, all I can see over and over is the rare tears streaming down her cheeks, and the raw hurt shining in her eyes, and I just know that I would feel so, so guilty if she never got her happy ending. Besides, he said himself, he loves Mai. And maybe he loves me too, but he loved her first. At least, that's what I tell myself.

I'm exhausted. "No. You don't love me." His head snaps up, alarm in his gaze. "Stop fooling yourself, Zuko. You've already dug your hole, so might as well follow through and finish this out. You love Mai. You don't love me, and I don't love you."

I can practically hear his heart shattering, but I force myself not to back out. This way, it'll be easier. No more 'buts' and 'maybes.' No more turning back.

"Katara, what are-"

"Go."

"Wha-What?"

I turn away from him, settling me hand on the cold doorknob. "Just go. Go find Mai and say you're sorry. Tell her this was a misunderstanding, that she can talk to me if she wants. Go fix this before it's too late."

"I-This..." He sounds defeated, crushed. "Katara..."

I turn my head to say once more over my shoulder. "Zuko."

"Yes?"

"I don't love you. I'm so sorry." And there goes his heart, piece by piece that no 'sorry' could ever put back together.

There's steely silence. And then, "No. I'm sorry."

I try not to flinch at the coldness in his voice. My grip on the metal knob twists and I open the door, stepping to the side. He brushed past without a single glance to spare.

I don't watch as he strides across the apartment, ignoring Azula and Toph, and slams the door behind him.

It's better this way. It'll be okay. Eventually he'll be grateful that I turned him away. Eventually he'll see that Mai will give him everything he ever needs, everything I was too afraid to give. This is hardly the end of the world, and soon it'll all work itself out in the end.

I ignore the whispers flitting through my head that tells me, _"Liar."_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's been so long to update! Summer was supposed to be my designated writing time, but then a bunch of stuff popped up and I haven't had the time... And sorry also for the shortish chapter. I've been struggling with writer's block for several of my stories, and this was one of them. I hope this chapter didn't come out super crappy, although I'm not too happy with it... :/

Character Questions:

Zuko:

**Whitewalkster: So, Zuko, on a scale of one to Zutara-not-being-together-in-the-end, how heart broken were you when Katara just left after you said you loved her?**

Huh? I don't really understand this scale unit, but, uh, I guess the 'Zutara-not-being-together-in-the-end' one.

**fringegrrl: zuko, what did you do after katara left your apartment?**

Well, I guess you just found out...

**juana24: When did you realize your feelings for Katara and decide that you would choose her over Mai?**

I haven't exactly chosen one or the other yet, per say...But I guess I always kind of had feeling for Katara. I just didn't think it was love.

**EnyaandEathenyl: Zuko: Why did you say "I take thee Katara"? Was it a slip of the tongue? Had you planned to say it like that?**

I definitely hadn't planned it. It just sorta came out.

**BlackRabbit: This is a question for zuko. "Why did you say 'I love you' for the first sentence? In my opinion that was another mistake. You could have had her stay with for much longer if you didn't just say that at first."**

I've been asking myself the same question. I wasn't really thinking at the moment... Which seems to happen quite often with me...

Katara:

**LovinZuko: Why do you have to be so stupid, Katara?!**

Excuse me?!

**Everlasting Harmony: why katara? why would u hurt zuko like that? not talking to him and all.**

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, really. I just panicked. I wasn't meaning to shun him or anything.

Both:

**kim3375: to katara and zuko... can i come over and have** **some gummy worms? when you get married?**

Katara: Marriage?! Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?! ...But you're welcome to join us.

Zuko: Yeah, that whole marriage thing just threw me off. So, no.

Ozai:

**Tarta: Question to Ozai: What did you felt when your wife died?**

What do you think?


End file.
